


Under The Covers

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Just as Charlie thinks he’s spending another Christmas alone, a gift arrives on his doorstep.





	Under The Covers

Another Christmas alone. He’s used to it if he’s honest with himself, after all, he can’t remember the last time he spent Christmas with some company. This year was going to be different, what with Duffy back in England but it wasn’t meant to be. Not when Ryan showed up and asked her to spend Christmas with him (and Duffy couldn’t say no to her husband could she?)

He wakes around 8am on Christmas morning and has breakfast, Duffy’s present is under the tree. He remembers what Christmas used to be like when Louis was younger. How he’d be awake at the crack of dawn because Louis was too excited to sleep. He smiled sadly in remembrance before he picks up the card and present from under the tree that are from Louis. Even he was surprised that his only son had brought him a present for Christmas and vaguely remembered his existence. He’d barely even torn the corner of the wrapping paper when there’s a loud knock at the door. Charlie frowned. By how it’s just past 9 and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Opening the door, he was taken aback and surprised to find Duffy on his doorstep.

“Duffy?”

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone did you?“

He smiled and stood aside to let her into the house. Only because it’s absolutely freezing outside and the heating bill is high enough without heating the entire street too. He has so many questions. What about Ryan and Paul? Why was she here? Not that he was complaining. She kissed him tenderly before she asked;

“Is that offer of spending Christmas Day under the covers still available?”

Charlie’s about to answer when Duffy removes her coat to reveal a sexy Santa’s outfit. Damn, all His Christmas’ had definitely come at once.

“When you’re looking like that, how can I possibly say no?”

He answered as he entwined his hand through hers. He leads her to the bottom of the stairs before he remembered something. He kissed her cheek, “go upstairs, I’ll be up in five.”

She frowns in confusion but nods and does as he says, heading upstairs to his bedroom. Charlie goes into the lounge to pick up the present, into the kitchen for the bottle of champagne and two glasses. He juggles them upstairs to the bedroom before placing them all down on the bedside table. Duffy’s sat in the middle of the bed and he smiled as he crawled towards her on the bed.

“Merry Christmas Duffy,” he said quietly as he pressed his lips to hers roughly. She pulls him down on top of her by his dressing gown and throws the duvet over the top of them. There’s a silence before an audible gasp is heard.

“Christ Duffy, your hands are freezing!”

Under the duvet, Duffy giggles.


End file.
